


The One With the Closet

by PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon



Series: Swan Queen Week - Summer 2015 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week 2015, Trapped In A Closet, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon/pseuds/PhoenixRisingOnTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Emma and Regina are forced to hide in a closet and Emma really regrets having to cancel their third date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Closet

_Thank God I do not have a dick_ , Emma thought to herself as new sensations rippled through her by the body pressed tightly against hers. 

 

“Sooo— _mmph!_ ” 

 

Emma was cut off by Regina’s hand over her mouth. The brunette was glaring at her. 

 

“Quiet,” she whispered, so soft Emma almost couldn’t hear it. “They’re right outside the door.” 

 

Murmured voices could be heard through the wood of the closet door. They waited a few minutes until the sound of fading footsteps could be heard, and then a door slammed shut moments later.

 

Emma and Regina both let out small sighs of relief. 

 

“Sooo,” Emma began again. “We should probably, uh, head out and—”

 

“No,” Regina interrupted. “They may come back again, and we can’t risk getting caught. Trust me, no one will look for us in here.”

 

Emma smiled. “You really take this hide and seek stuff seriously, don’t you?” 

 

A slight blush crept up on Regina’s neck. “I like to win,” she said simply, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 

 

“Not surprised,” Emma murmured. “Are you sure this is an okay place to hide, though? I mean… it’s a bit of a tight space.” 

 

“It’s a laundry room closet, of course it’s a small space,” Regina said. “It’s not like I was ever planning on stuffing two bodies in here.” 

 

Emma raised her eyebrows. “You sure you never thought about stuffing a couple bodies in a barely used closet in your basement?” 

 

Regina gave a small smile. “Well… maybe once or twice.” 

 

An awkward silence descended on them. All Emma could think about was the fact that she could feel the outline of Regina’s breasts on hers, and she could smell her perfume clearly, and could feel the brunette’s breath on her neck… 

 

Regina started to shuffle around, pressing up even more against Emma, who suppressed a groan. 

 

 _God I need to get laid_ , the blonde thought to herself. 

 

“Are you quite alright, dear?” Regina asked curiously, though Emma could see the gleam of mischief in her eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Emma said in a slightly strained voice. 

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Regina asked. If Emma didn’t know any better, it almost seemed like the brunette was getting even closer to her. 

 

“Fine,” Emma repeated. “Just… peachy.” 

 

Regina was grinning like a cat with a canary. “We never did get to that third date, did we?” she purred, her mouth right next to Emma’s ear. “What with driving Henry places, and you babysitting your brother…”She ran a hand down Emma’s side, causing a shiver to run through the blonde. “It’s a shame, really, that you had to cancel on our date last Friday.” Her voice dropped low. “I had so many plans for that night. I even convinced Henry to stay over at a friend’s house, so we wouldn’t have to worry about… making too much noise.” 

 

“Oh, God, Regina,” Emma panted. “Damn my parents and their stupid date night.” 

 

“Mmm,” Regina hummed in agreement. “Indeed.” Her fingers hooked in the belt loops of Emma’s jeans. “I was so excited about it, too. I even dressed up for the occasion.” She smirked and then looked back with fake curiosity at Emma. “Were you ever planning on calling me to reschedule our little… rendez-vous?” 

 

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice as the brunette’s hands moved up her stomach and around to the back to grip her ass, pulling her impossibly closer. 

 

Regina nuzzled her nose into Emma’s neck. “How does right now sound to you?” She bit down lightly on Emma’s collarbone. 

 

“But I… I had plans,” Emma managed to say, her own hands wandering to play with the hem of the brunette’s shirt. “Good plans. Really good plans. You know, candles and rose petals and all that jazz. Maybe even actual jazz, if you wanted. All that… all that romantic stuff—”

 

She was interrupted by Regina’s deep chuckle in her ear. “I don’t need romance, Miss Swan.” She pulled back and locked eyes with the sheriff. “What I need is your fingers buried knuckle deep—”

 

Bright light unexpectedly enveloped the two as the closet door was pulled open. Emma attempted to jump away from Regina to move out of their compromising position, but the lack of space didn’t allow that to happen. Emma gulped and looked over to see Ruby standing their with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. 

 

“Really?” she asked. “You two, I swear…” She sighed. “It’s hide and seek, guys, not seven minutes in heaven.” She laughed and shook her head. “I’d tell you two to get a room, but it seems like you already have.” 

 

“Uh— Rubes—” Emma stuttered out. 

 

Ruby raised her hands up in front of her. “It’s no big deal, Em. I understand. You have a hot lady friend that you want to do hot lady things with. But could you at least be a little more original that a _closet_ , I mean… really?” 

 

“We weren’t—”

 

“I’m going to go now,” Ruby said as she started walking out. “I’ll keep your mother busy for a few minutes while you situate yourselves and get upstairs. I hear the cake is going to be served shortly, and Archie made it, so it _has_ to be good.” With that, she strode out of the room. 

 

Emma chuckled to herself. “Well that was awkward.” She shuffled her way out of the closet.“I’m sure Ruby won’t tell anyone, though. I mean… hopefully she won’t. That would be even more awkward, right?” She looked over at Regina to see her professional mask back on. 

 

“I expect you back here at seven o’clock sharp tonight,” Regina said, ignoring Emma’s comment as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing. She started walking out the door as if nothing had just happened in the laundry room closet. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder. “Oh, and Miss Swan?” Emma perked up. “Try to not cancel it this time.” 

 

Emma smirked back at her. “Trust me, Regina, I wouldn’t dream of that.” 

 

 


End file.
